Never Alone Again
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione and Severus struggle to stay together as Hermione has an illness that may take her life before the war does. Will She survive her illness, the war, and have a happy ending or will things take a turn for the worst and leave Severus heart broken. He decides to take her to Seattle Grace Hospital to get the best care for a muggle disease. Please read and review! HG/SS, DS/MG
1. Chapter 1

Never Alone Again

**Present **

Hermione and Severus have been dating since December of her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was a unique situation; there hasn't been a teacher-student relationship in seventy-five years. It surely seemed like a scandal. And it all started with a detention on a cold October Friday night, after Hermione helped Neville on his potion earlier that day.

**Past…**

It was eight o' clock on October 13, Hermione Granger stood outside the potions Masters classroom timidly knocking on the door.

"Enter" was all she heard, with a shaky hand she opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

"Approach the desk." Professor Snape ordered his deep baritone voice brought shivers down Hermione's spine. With a deep breath, she walked towards his desk. Stopping only just two inches from his desk.

"Professor Snape?" She asked. Professor Snape looked up from his papers and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. '_gods, she's beautiful…perfect chocolate eyes, I just want to hold her..' _STOP you old pervert! She's your student! And at least twenty years your junior. You mustn't think like this. Stop. It. Now.

"Miss. Granger, tonight but yourself, you will brew a difficult potion called Exlure of life. Do you know what that potion does? He asked. Hermione hesitated.

"If a person is on the brink of death, you can use this potion to help bring a person back to life. No matter how that said person managed to get that way, but if they're dead, there's nothing you can do about it." Hermione answered.

"That's fine Miss. Granger. For the next month, you will be working on this potion. If you make one mistake, it could be deadly as can any potion if done wrong. You may begin." Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded and headed towards the cauldron with the supplies on the table.

Since the first week, every night, Severus Snape kept staring at his student while she brewed. These detentions would last three hours, because of the difficulty of this potion and the many steps. She was required to stay at least three hours a night.

"_She is beautiful, her hands so eloquent as she's stirring the rod, I just…want to hold them.' _He thought to himself once more as he stopped grading the papers. Wait just one moment! You can't start having inappropriate thoughts about a student again! What would she think about you thinking about her! What about Dumbledore! This must stop now! No more of this silliness! Severus said as he continued to do his grading.

One night, three weeks since the detentions began it was now October 30, the night before Halloween. It was a full moon as well, and a major step must be taken to make sure the potion is a success.

"Miss Granger, there is a major step that you must complete, in order for this to be successful. Do you know what that is?" Professor Snape asked. Hermione looked up at her Professor.

"Smash the moonstone into a fine powder, and in teen minutes, when the full moon reach's its highest peak, you add the moonstone and stir with the steal metal rod, three times clockwise." She answered. He knew one thing for sure. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age.

"Five points to Gryffindor…What are the consequence if added wrong?" Professor Snape said. He saw her mouth drop open in complete shock. Never in all her seven years at Hogwarts have she ever heard or seen Professor Snape give Gryffindor points.

"It can explode sir, and we could possibly die…or lead us into a coma." Hermione answered.

"You might want to close your mouth before the flies start nesting in there. If you say anything that I've given you points, then. I'll take it back and put Gryffindor so far in the negative that it'll take seven years after you leave here to even put it back up to zero. Do you understand me?" Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Hermione said. Professor Snape looked at the clock.

"you better get going." Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded and went back to the potion. Five minutes later, she finished crushing the moonstone. Professor Snape stood up.

"Miss. Granger, excuse me for a moment. I have to use the facilities." Professor Snape said adjusting his robes and headed out the door to his private chambers.

"Yes sir." Hermione replied. When he left the room, she wasn't feeling good. The lower part of her stomach was practically in agonizing pain. Then, after the finale stir, the fumes of the potion caused her to become dizzy and light headed. She felt the room spinning. Then all of a sudden, everything went black, and she knew nothing but darkness.

**A.N: New story! I plan on finishing this one! No if ands or buts about it! Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Professor Snape returned, he couldn't believe his eyes. He found Hermione lying on the floor, unconscious. He rushed to her side and checked for her pulse. There was one, but a weak one. He scooped her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could up to the infirmary. When he arrived, he barged into the room, and screamed for Poppy.

"POPPY! POPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed. Poppy rushed towards the screaming, and saw Professor Snape carrying Hermione Granger.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" She said as she helped him place Hermione on the bed.

"She was in detention, completing a potion. I went to the loo and found her on the floor. That's all I know." Professor Snape said.

"I need you to step out while I run some test. I need some space." Poppy said.

"But Poppy! She's my student! I—need to know if she's going to be okay!" She said. Poppy stared at him; he's never reacted like this about a student before.

"I'll let you know when I can, please, wait outside. That's not a request, it's an order. Severus growled and followed her orders. He took a seat outside the infirmary. His right leg was twitching.

'_If she dies, it'll be my fault. Please don't let her die.' _Severus said.

About thirty minutes later, she came out, her eyes looking watery. Severus stood up waiting for a response.

"So? Is she okay?" Professor Snape asked.

"She's not dead…but..she is really sick." Poppy said.

"Sick? How sick?" Severus asked, impatiently.

"She has stomach cancer. She's had it since August. Maybe late July she's had it for at least two months." She answered. Professor Snape fell back to his chair.

"No! No! How come she never told anybody?" Professor Snape asked.

"You'll have to ask her yourself." Poppy said.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, you may see her if you wish." Severus nodded and headed back into the infirmary, and took a seat next to Hermione's bed. She just laid there, her big brown eyes staring at him, not saying a word.

"Hermione…Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, accidentally saying her first name.

"Stomach cancer is hereditary, my mother—died young, leaving me at the age of five, only having my dad around. My grandmother had it as well as my great-grandmother. I've come from a long line of woman in my family dying at a young age. I never meant to get attached to people like Harry and Ron…I never intended on falling in love. When I found out in August that I had cancer, I knew within a few years' time if that, that I will die. I figured not telling anyone would make it easier for me to die in piece, and no emotions will get involve." Hermione answered as Severus took all of this in. he took a deep breathe, noticing that part that she'd fallin in love with a young man, never with him.

"Hermione…you shouldn't have to do this alone. You should live as though this could be your last day, and spend time with the guy you've falling in love with and your friends." Professor Snape said. For some reason he felt a little jealous of this man of hers. Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh, the man I'm in love with hates my bloody guts. He acts as though I don't even exist, and when he does, he mocks me in front of others, and teases me every time he could get a chance." She answered. Severus dropped his eyes towards the ground.

"Well, if I may say Hermione, that man is completely daft not to like you, and is stupid for making fun of you, if he knew you were in love with him, he'd come banging on your door for forgiveness. Hell, if any guy knew you were single, there'd be a line at the door waiting for you to choose which one you want to be with." Professor Snape said, trying to make her laugh, just a little…he was a success. Her big bright smile lightened up the room and her laugh was as gorgeous as she was.

"Thank you…I guess." Hermione said still laughing a little.

"You're welcome, now, from this moment forward, you don't have to go through this alone. IF you ever need anything, you can come to me. I know I shouldn't give you any reason to trust me, but if you do, please don't hesitate to lean on me." Professor Snape said. For some reason, he keeps surprising her.

"I've always trusted you Professor. I know you are a spy for us, and I trust you with my life, what's left of it that is." Hermione said. This time, it was he who was dumbfounded.

"Thank you. Please, get some rest. I will finish the potion; your detentions are now withdrawn. But like I said, you can see me anytime you need." Professor Snape said.

"Okay. I will. Thank you so much." Hermione said. For the first time in her life here at Hogwarts, she saw Professor Snape smile. A real, genuine smile.

"Oh Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"You should smile more." She said.

"Why is that?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because it takes years off your face, makes you look younger" She smiled at him.

"We shall see my dear. Get some rest." With that said, he gotten up and left the room.

Hermione laid there, wondering why Professor Snape was being so nice to her. Maybe…just maybe there was a chance that the love of her life may actually return her feelings.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione was released from the infirmary, a week after her accident. She looked at her watch and saw that it was lunch time. She wasn't too hungry but she knew if she would wasn't there, and Professor Snape was, she could be in grave trouble. When she entered, She saw Harry and Ron eating their lunch and their girlfriends sitting next to them chatting among themselves. With a smile across her face, she walked towards them and sat down across from Harry.

"HERMIONE! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere! Ginny's been scared shitless, none of the teachers would say anything." Harry asked, relieved of the fact that she was okay.

"I'm fine, really…I had to do some things over the last week for my family. Professor Dumbledore said that it was alright for me to leave the castle, so he escorted me there and back." Hermione lied straight through her teeth, Ron accepted it as it was, but Harry was more skeptical.

"Alright then, I'm glad you're okay." Ron said and continued to stuff his face with chicken.

"What class do we have next? Are your detentions over with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape Harry, and yes. They are over. We have double potions." Hermione answered.

"Oh-lovely, Double potions." Ron said as he swallowed his handful of fries.

"Yes Ronald, double potions with Professor Snape, and he isn't that bad." Hermione defended him once more.

"Yes, he is." Ron said back.

"If you say so Ronald. Come on, it's time to go." Hermione said, grabbing her books and headed to class. Harry and Ron followed behind.

It was the middle of class, and Hermione was working on the dreamless sleep potion, when she felt pain in her lower stomach again. It wasn't as bad as before, so she figured she could hang on until the end of class. As always, Harry nor Ron didn't notice her discomfort, but a tall, dark, snarky potions Professor did. He tried to keep a straight face, but his concern for her deepened, he wanted to help her. But how? He noticed that she was rubbing her stomach, trying to ease the pain.

"Miss. Granger, see me after class." He stated as they finished their potions.

_**A.N: Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll here! please read and review…I appreciate ya'll favoriting the story, and following it, but it would be awesome to know your thoughts! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**A.N: So I decided to make this story a crossover, Harry Potter/Grey's Anatomy. I thought this was a good Idea, since Hermione has cancer, and Seattle Grace Hospital is one of the best hospitals in the world (my opinion…this is fantasy, so the hospital exist.) and, I LOVE Grey's Anatomy. Well…on with the story. **

After class, Hermione waited until everyone left the room and it was only her and Professor Snape. Harry stayed behind as well even though he wasn't supposed to.

"Harry, I'll be out in a minute. I have to talk to Professor Snape about a paper I written for detention." Hermione said.

"Alright, Me, Ginny, Ron and Lavender will be out by the lake, meet you there?" Harry asked.

"I was actually thinking about taking a nap, I didn't get much sleep much last night." Hermione said.

"Okay…well, take care, and I'll see you later, alright?" Harry said.

"Alright, see you later." Hermione said and Harry walked out of the classroom. She waited until the room was empty, except for her and Professor Snape. He stood up pulled out his wand, and locked the door and put a silencing charm on.

"How are you feeling Miss. Granger?" He asked, as he motioned for her to sit down. He transformed a chair into a comfy little black armchair.

"I am okay I guess." She answered taking her seat.

"Are you really? Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Yes, please…I-" Hermione started.

"Hold that thought while I get that tea." He said as he rushed to his chambers to get two cups of hot tea for him and Hermione. When he came back he saw her just gazing around the room.

"Here is your tea madam, enjoy while it last." Professor Snape said handing her the cup of tea and sitting down across from her.

"So, how are you feeling? Honestly?" Professor Snape asked.

"I've… I've been in some pain in my stomach, nothing to worry about." Hermione answered. Severus shook his head.

"I have a proposition for you, and I hope you can hear me out." Professor Snape said.

"Alright." Hermione replied, crossing her legs after setting the tea cup on his desk.

"I have a muggle friend in Seattle, in the states; he's a doctor at Seattle Grace, one of the best muggle hospital's in the world. I can escort you and have him and his team, check you out." Professor Snape suggested. Hermione was quit interested in learning more.

"What's his name? How do you know him?" Hermione questioned.

"His name is Dr. Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon. I met him while vacationing in the states, unfortunately, while on vacation, I was trying to save a woman from being rapped, and the idiot shot me in the stomach, hit me in the head with a baseball bat. We were near the hospital, and Derek and his partners Christina Yang, Meredith Grey, and Miranda Bailey saved my life. Afterwards, Dr. Shepherd and I grabbed a drink after I was healed. I paid for drinks and talked about life, it was a small price I could pay for him saving my life. We just became friends, one of the few friends I actually have, and I have a feeling that he can help you survive , or at least let you live longer. But my goal is to keep you alive." Professor Snape said. Hermione smiled at the thought that her Professor, who thought hated her, was trying to save her.

"I would like that, just one more question, how will I finish my studies to finish my NEWTS. I want to graduate." Hermione asked.

"You can work on your homework in the hospital, I will place a charm on your work to make it look like muggle homework, like chemistry, calculus, history, etc. only Dr. Shepherd will know that you are doing magic." Severus answered. Hermione was very pleased.

"He knows about you being a wizard, as well as Hogwarts and such?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he does. I trust him with my life. He can keep secrets, the only other person he might have told would be his wife, Meredith, Whom, I think you will like, she is a lovely, brilliant person." Severus answered.

"Oh, okay. When will we go?" She asked.

"We can leave next Friday, I have to talk to Dumbledore about letting you leave the country for a week or so, but before we go, we need to get you a passport, and a driver's license, and social security card and whatever else we need. The hospital will use it for insurance, and what-not." Professor Snape explained.

"We can skip that step because I already have a passport, social security, and driver's license, there are some good things about being a muggle-born, and live with muggle parents." Hermione said. Severus smiled and chuckled as well.

"Excellent, well, if there isn't anything else, I will send you an owl. Letting you know when we will depart alright?" Professor Snape said, getting up from his chair. Hermione did the same.

Hermione was so thankful for his help, she did the only thing she thought of…

She hugged him.

Severus went stiff from the contact, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her thin waste.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." Hermione said, as tears came down her checks. She clung to him, resting her head on his chest. As he bent down and nuzzled her check smelling her hair, it smelled like strawberries.

"You're very welcome." Professor Snape said. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until Professor Snape pulled away, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay, you're going to be alright, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you die. I promise I won't let you die." Professor Snape said, concern written all over his face.

"Professor-" Hermione started to say before her Professor interrupted her.

"Severus"

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrow raised.

"When we're in private, or away from Hogwarts, you can call me Severus." Severus said. Hermione gave him a little smile.

"Well…Severus…you can't promise me I'll survive, more than likely, I will die…" When she said this, Severus grew frustrated.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! If I hear you say that again…I'll…I don't know what I'll do…but I'll think of something." Severus said; Hermione chuckled at this.

"Alright, alright, I won't talk like that again. And, you can call me Hermione ." she replied back, for the second time she saw him smile at her.

"You're smiling again." Hermione mentioned. He laughed. She loved hearing him laugh.

"Oh, am I now?" He replied.

"Yes, yes you are." Hermione smiled.

"You better run off now, and hang out with Potter and Weasley." Severus said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Hermione said.

"I'll see you later Hermione." He replied, and watched her leave his classroom.

**A/N: Chapter three all done! Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione decided to hang out by the lake with her friends, she realized that she hasn't spent much time with them; they probably think she's neglecting them. Once she got there, she saw them throwing a tennis ball around. Harry turned his head and saw his best friend approaching them, he threw the ball to Lavender and ran to her, giving her a big grizzly bear hug and knocking her down to the ground.

"HARRY! What in God's name are you doing?" She yelled, Harry rolled off of her and then he faced the sky.

"I wanted to say hi!" He responded.

"What a way of saying hi. Are you trying to kill me?" Hermione asked trying to catch her breath.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Harry asked, and when he did, they saw Ginny, Lavender and Ron heading towards them.

"Hey Hermione! What did Snape want?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape, Ronald. He asked for my help with re-supplying Madam Pompfry's medicine cabinet." Hermione answered, again lying straight through her teeth.

"Oh Really? I'd never thought Professor Snape would actually ask for a student to help him." Harry said. He knew she was lying.

"Apparently, he's really busy, and I'm the only 'competent' student he has." What's going on? He will get to the bottom of this, he wasn't stupid.

"Oh, okay then." Harry replied back.

"Are you going to stay long?" Lavender asked as she clung to Ron. There was a strong hatred between the two of them.

"Not too long. I'm a little tired, so I was going to take a nap first, but decided to hang out with ya'll for a little bit."

"Aw, too bad, you'd rather sleep than have fun." Lavender spat.

"Lavender, that's enough." Harry spat angrily back. She was starting to really get on his nerves. He only tolerated her because of Ron, out of respect. Hermione and Ginny decided to walk around a bit for some girl time.

"Merlin! I can't stand Brown. I wish she would just…go away and die." Ginny said in outrage.

"Good Lord woman! I hate her as much as you do, but I don't want her to die." Hermione said. She was starting to get out of breath from walking half way around the lake.

"Why not! She is a lying, cheating whore!"

"GINNY! That's mean!" Hermione said to her, even though she knew it was true.

"It's true! If Ron doesn't dump her soon, I will disown him. She has no right on speaking to you like that!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't let her get to me…..I….I don't like staying mad and holding a grudge if I can help it." Hermione tried her best from hiding away her breathing troubles.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all. I'm going to go on in, and take a nap. It was nice talking to you again Ginny." Hermione said, reaching the starting point.

"You leaving Mione?" Ron asked, getting up and pulled away from Lavender, walking towards her and hugging her good-bye.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I'll see you at dinner." Hermione replied back. Harry then gave her one more hug before she headed back.

"Do you need me to walk you back to Gryffindor tower?" Harry offered. Harry was truly her best guy-friend.

"I am fine Harry, a little nap will help me get the motor running." Hermione said.

"Alright, have a nice nap." Harry said and watched her walk off into the castle.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

When she got to the girls room, she slipped one her pajama's and hopped into her bed. She tried to slow her breathing, at first taking deep breaths, and after about a minute or two of not slowing down, she was about to head on down to Madam Pompfry to help but instead, her body was extremely weak, and within five minutes she fell asleep.

She slept through her alarm clock, and slept through dinner. Severus Snape kept hoping that he would see her walk through those doors and sit next to her friends, but that never happened. He turned to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Albus, Miss. Granger is not here, and…I would like permission to go and check on her. What is your answer for going to the States next Friday? I have contacted Derek, and he was alright for us to come in, more than happy to see me again." Severus said.

"Yes to both, have fun on your little trip to the States, and be careful." Albus replied.

"This has nothing to do with having fun, this isn't a vacation, this is a quest to save a young woman's life, and thank you." Severus said, getting up from the chair and leaving the great hall. He approached Gryffindor tower, said the password and went up to the girls dormitory.

"Hermione? Hermione are you in here?" Severus asked as he walked in, he saw her sleeping in her bed, at least he thinks she's sleeping. He walked up to her and shook her gently.

"Hermione, can you wake up please? Wake up for me" Severus said as he continue to shook her, after a few moments of no response, he tried again.

"Hermione, you have to wake up or you're going to stay up all night, don't you dare scare me. " He said, he was starting to worry about her because she wouldn't wake up. Then, as he was about to pick her up to take her to Poppy, her eyes fluttered open.

"S-Severus? Why are you here?" She said as she yawned and turned over to face him. Severus smiled at her, relief washing over him.

"You weren't at dinner, so I wanted to check up on you, you must be a heavy sleeper because I called your name several times and you didn't wake up. You were starting to scare me when you didn't answer, how are you feeling?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled as she reached her hand and touched the side of his face and she felt him leaning in to her touch.

"I'm fine, I just over worked myself when I was done at the lake, I was taking a walk with Ginny around the lake until I felt really out of breath, I was already tired after class, but instead of taking a nap first, I wanted to hang out with my friends for a change…but the walking made me more tired. So, I came up and took a nap, I did plan on coming down for dinner, I set my alarm, but I guess I slept right through it." She answered, Severus just looked at her.

"If you feel tired, before my class, you have my permission to rest if you need too. I have spoken with Albus and he has given us the thumbs up to go to Seattle, so I will be taking you on Friday after breakfast. He has also offered to take over my classes for the weak." Severus said.

"Okay then, are you sure I can just skip your class? I've never skipped a class before, and personally, even though with your cold demeanor, I enjoy potions." Hermione asked, she wasn't sure about skipping any class just for sleeping.

"Yes, in fact, I will inform all of your teachers…do they know that you have cancer?" Severus asked.

"No, at least I don't think they know. Besides Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pompfry, but you can tell them if you wish. I don't want to miss any class." Hermione stated.

"You will if you have too. I won't allow you to become too tired to where you are in a deep sleep like you were a few moments ago. Obviously, you weren't getting enough sleep." Severus said.

"Alright then, so I guess I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes, meet me by the gates right after breakfast, and we'll apperate to the States. Before I go…DOBBY!" Severus yelled as Dobby popped in.

"Sir called for Dobby? Can Dobby get you anything? OH! It's one of Harry Potters friends! Miss. Granger!" Dobby said in excitement. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dobby, I need you to bring some beef stew, some bread and… sweet tea for Miss. Granger, she slept through dinner." Severus said.

"Oh yes sir! Will be right back sir!" Dobby said, and within an instant he was gone. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Severus. Though, I'm not very hungry. Can we just skip dinner? I'm still a little sleepy." His eyes were stern as he stared at her.

"No Hermione, I will not let you skip any meals. I don't want you to become sicker. Understood?" Severus commanded. Hermione sighed, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yes sir. I will eat the stew and bread." Hermione said with a little chuckle. Dobby came back with her food and Severus watched her eat it.

"How is it?" Severus asked. After swallowing some stew she replied.

"It's good Severus, Hogwarts food is always fantastic."

"Hmm. That's your point of view. I've eaten better." Severus said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Well…besides Hogwarts, all I've ever been to that's magical is Hogsmead, and some of the food is okay. But I'd prefer Hogwarts. Though, I would love to have my mom's chicken parmesan, with pasta and white sauce. She makes the best Italian food." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe one day I'll have some, but for now, eat what you have, and I'll collect you on Friday morning. Good night Hermione, sleep well." Severus said getting up.

"Good night Severus, Sweet dreams." Hermione said tiredly. Severus looked down at her and smiled.

"I will try my dear." Severus turned and walk back towards his own chambers.

_**A/N I hope you liked it. I'll try and post another one sometime this week or next week. Even though I didn't really get any reviews on the last chapter, doesn't mean I won't keep posting…but it would help with the story! Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts, next chapter; we will meet Derek, Meredith, Miranda, Mark, and Alex. This should be interesting. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was eight o' clock on Friday morning and Hermione was down at the Great Hall eating breakfast with her friends Harry and Ron. She looked up at the teachers table and caught a glimpse of Severus picking at his food sitting next to Headmaster Dumbledore. She was incredibly nervous about going to the states for a week, but she was excited to know that maybe there was a chance that she could get out of this alive. Harry and Ron have no idea that she is sick, and she plans to keep it that way.

"Hermione, next weekend is Hogsmead weekend, are you going to come?" Harry asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"No, I'm going to be visiting my parents next weekend. My mother is sick with the flue, so after breakfast, I was given permission from the headmaster to take the week off and care for her. So, I won't be able to _help_ you do your homework this week." Hermione said. Ron is completely oblivious of her constant lying, but Harry wasn't.

"Damn…but Professor McGonagall gave us a shit load of homework, that's due on Wednesday." Ronald complained, swallowing a piece of bacon.

"Well, you are going to have to do it yourself for a change. I can't hold your hand all of the time." Hermione said. She looked up again at the teachers table. That's where Severus stared at her, and she smiled. Severus gave her a slight nod, letting her know that it was time to leave.

"But" Ronald started to complain again until Hermione put down her fork.

"Sorry Harry, Ron, I have to go. I'll see you in a week." Hermione said as she had gotten up and hugged them both.

"See you later 'Mione." Ron said

"Hope she gets better Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Hermione replied and left the Great Hall.

Once she left the Great Hall, she met Severus in front of the Hogwarts gates. Severus already had both of their bags packed by the house elves. His arms were wide open and Hermione ran into them. After what seemed like a forever hug, he pulled back and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked in a soft tone. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I am. Let's get this over with." Hermione said.

"Think of this like a small vacation." Severus said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, a vacation in a hospital." Hermione retorted, clinging on to him as he apperated them to the states. They finally made it to Seattle Washington in front of the Hospital. They were invited to come and stay with Derek and Meredith for the deration of their stay. With an arm around her shoulder, Severus led her inside the hospital, and reaching the welcomes desk.

"Hello there, and welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital, how can I help you today?" The nurse asked them.

"We are here to see Dr. Derek Shepard." Severus answered. The nurse typed it in on the computer then took off her glasses.

"He is just getting out of surgery, he'll be with you shortly, please take a seat." The nurse said. He nodded and he and Hermione took a seat in front of the T.V.

About an hour later, Derek Shepard entered the waiting room. He had a smile on his face as he called out their names.

"Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger?" He called out Hermione turned and tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Dr. Shepard?" Hermione asked.

"In the flash, come with me" He said, she and Severus gotten up and approached the man in the white Doctors lab coat. Hermione watched awkwardly as Severus happily gave Derek a hug and patted his back. Derek happily hugged him back.

"Hey Severus, how are you doing these days?" Derek asked as he led them to a room.

"Same old same old, all I have are dunderheaded students who complain a lot.." he paused and looked at Hermione.

"Except for this one, she's the know-it-all of the entire school, brightest student of the age." He said.

"Nice save Severus." Hermione laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"First name basis now?" Derek asked curiously.

"Only outside of school, since I am her caretaker, I think it wise to use our given names, any problem with that?" Severus asked, there was nothing rude about it. Hermione observed them. They acted like brothers, little banter, but no harm done. She's glad that Severus actually has a friend he can do this with. They entered the room and Hermione hopped on the bed and Severus stood by her side.

"How was your fl-flight?" Dr. Shepard asked knowing full well that they didn't go on a plane, but was being cautious. Severus caught his stutter.

"It was fine." Severus replied.

"So, Hermione, it appears you have stomach cancer…" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, it runs in the family unfortunately." Hermione answered.

"What I am going to do is, I am going to take you in for a cat scan and take a look at what we are dealing with, then, we can go from there, more than likely, there will be chemo involved." Derek said.

"Okay, how soon can we get the cat scan?" Severus asked.

"We can do it now, I have one available for you. It will take an hour or two, I'll have Doctor Grey accompany me."

Derek prepped Hermione for the MRI, Severus was there by her side the entire time. The three of them came into the MRI room and a woman was already standing in the observing room. She came out and greeted them.

"Hello there Mr. Snape…this must be Miss. Hermione Granger. I am Dr. Meredith Grey. I am assisting Dr. Shepard." Meredith said and shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Grey." Hermione said shyly.

"Alright Ms. Granger." Dr. Shepard started but Hermione interrupted him.

"My name is Hermione, you can call me by my given name." Hermione said. Both Derek and Meredith smile.

"Alright Hermione, I need you to lie down and stay still for t least two hours. It' a long process, but we'll get through this alright?" Dr. Shepard asked. Severus chuckled and Hermione raised an eye-brow.

"Is there a problem Severus?" Dr. Shepard asked.

"Hermione can't stay still for two minutes, let alone two hours. It'll be a mirical if she stays still that long." Severus joked.

"You're joking right?" I can stay still if I need too." Hermione said defensively. Severus laughed.

"Yes I am…I can joke if I want too. At school I have to keep up my reputation." Severus answered, and Hermione smiled.

"Of course you do." Hermione said and laid down. Derek pushed her inside the long tube like machine. Meredith, Derek and Severus went into the observation rom to start the scan. About an hour and a half later, Hermione was starting to get antsy, then she heard a voice on the speaker.

"Hermione, I need you to stay still for a little while longer. We're almost done." Meredith said. Hermione growled, she felt like she was in a trapped cocoon. She hates this thing.

About another thirty minutes later, she was finally done, and the Doctors pulled her out.

"How are you Hermione?" Meredith asked as she sat up from the bed.

" I felt like I was trapped inside a cocoon." Hermione answered as she gotten up and stretched. Severus laughed again.

"I told you she would last two hours, standing or lying still is very challenging for her." Severus continued to tease. Hermione glared at him.

"I think you better stop Severus, looks like she might try to kill you in your sleep tonight." Derek said.

"Fine, fine…I'll stop." Severus sighed.

"Alright then, let's go back to the room and get you settle in, as comfortable as possible." Derek said and led them back to the room where she would be staying for the next week.

"Do I have to wear this gown?" Hermione asked, lying down on the bed.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm going to run theses and get back to you when I get the results." Derek replied.

"Damn…" Hermione muttered.

"If there's anything else you need, just press the blue button for assistance, someone will come to you. I'll see you later." Derek said. Hermione rested her head on the pillow.

"I will, thanks…" Hermione said and Derek and Meredith left the room to get the results.

"You're going to be fine Hermione, be patient, and you'll be healed by the greatest doctors in the world." Severus said as he patted her hair.

"Even the magical healers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, even the healers, trust me, Derek and Meredith, and other doctors here are the best. I can trust them with my life." Severus said.

"Okay, okay." Hermione said.

"This is going to be a long week." Hermione grunted. Severus chuckled at her.

"Yes…yes it is." He replied, and they sat in silence together, while he held Hermione's hand in comfort.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update…was visiting my dad for a week or so and didn't have time to type it up…I wrote it in a notebook, so I'm still working on it. Please please please! Review and tell me what you think! It keeps me motivated **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the MRI Meredith and Derek went into the X-ray room to examine the results of Hermione's test, what they found were not good.

"Hermione is in stage three of Stomach cancer, the odds of her surviving is not great." Derek said pointing out the stomach cancer.

"How are we going to perform the surgery?" Meredith asked looking at the results as well.

"We are going to need Christina, and Miranda as well, we can do a gastrostomy, to remove the first part of the cancer in the lower part of her stomach. She needs several surgeries, one in the lower part of the stomach, the upper part, and the cancer is spreading wildly towards her brain, if we don't do something fast and I mean, within the next day, or something in her body will explode and kill her." Derek said.

"Very dramatic Dr. Shepard, how will you tell them?" Meredith said.

"I'll tell them the same thing I told you, but a little nicer, and…sympathetic." Derek said while Mark Sloan walked into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mark said as he scanned the x-rays.

"Trying to figure out how to heal this patient of Stomach cancer." Derek said. Mark raised his eye-brow and looked at a particular picture.

"Well, this patient is a mess then, because it looks like there's more than stomach cancer, I know it's spreading, but look here, looks like an aneurysm that's about to burst." Mark said, Derek and Meredith looked at him shocked.

"Yes…yes I see it now, that's why she's been having a lot of pain…well then, we better remove that first before the cancer. I assume you want to scrub in?" Derek asked.

"Of course, I found the aneurysm, so…naturally I want to be the one who remove it." Mark said.

"Let's go inform them." Meredith said grabbing the x-rays and headed back to Hermione and Severus.

Derek, Meredith and Mark entered the room, Hermione was still lying in her bed, and Severus was right beside her holding her hand and talking gently to her. They both looked up at the doctors with hope in their eyes, but the look Meredith was giving them didn't seem so hopeful.

"What's the verdict? And…who is he?" Severus asked as he stared at Mark, who had a smirk on his face staring at Hermione.

"Hermione, what we found were two different problems, one can be fixed easily, but has to be done fast. The second one, the stomach cancer will take several surgeries, the cancer is spreading towards her brain. The first problem is that you have aneurysm that can explode any minute and could kill you faster than the cancer. To answer your second question, this is Dr. Mark Sloan, he found the aneurysm and he wants to do the surgery." Derek answered. The emotions in the room were high; Hermione and Severus were looking at each other, like they were trying to have a mental conversation with one another.

"When can we have the surgery?" Severus asked, grasping Hermione's hand.

"We can do it in an hour; I have to get an OR ready and prepped. Maybe less than that, we will have Dr. Miranda Bailey put you to sleep. But for now, just hang tight." Mark Sloan said and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, we caught it in time so there shouldn't be any problem removing it." Derek said. Severus smiled slyly at him.

"Thank you Derek." Severus said, he nodded and walked out of the room.

"Severus…" Hermione said completely shocked at the news.

"Everything will be fine, like I said, you WILL live through this, and we have the best Doctors." Severus said, clutching Hermione's hand with both hands.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why what?" He replied with confusion.

"Why do you care so much rather I live or die? I mean, I'm your student, a Gryffindor student no less, you always hated me, made fun of me, and called me out in class every chance you get. Why care now? " Hermione asked. This was it, his true feelings towards her. Within the last month of getting to know Hermione, he fell in love with her. Yes, it sounds perverted that an old man like him would fall in love with a woman over half his age, but she doesn't act her age, she acts so much older than her fellow classmates. Her intellect matches his better than his own colleges.

"You want to know the truth? The last month we have gotten to know each other, this…illness of yours made me want to protect you not because of you being in Gryffindor…that has nothing to do with it. I've never hated you, quite the contrary. Believe it or not, I…I love you, you've opened my eyes that life is valuable, and I'm tired of always being alone, always keeping my walls up because of my past, and I would rather have you live then to watch you die a slow and painful death. You're probably thinking 'why a perverted old man is in love with a woman whose over half his age?' but I do care for you, more than you know. You may never feel that way towards me, but know that you do have someone that loves you, no matter what." Severus said, completely embarrassed at what he said, the secret is out, now time for her reaction.

"First of, you are not old, you are young by wizard standards. Second, you…love me? Did you just mock me more than usual because you didn't want to show me how you really feel? I do care for you too. Within time…I can love you too. But this new revelation is…overwhelming to me. Believe it or not, the age difference isn't a big deal. My parents meet under the same condition, my father was my mother's college Professor, and they fell in love and got married and had me." Hermione said. She already had a crush on the Professor standing before her…but never knew he was in love with her. Severus smiled a little bit and gently kissed her hand.

"Yes, I love you, I'm not a fan of repeating myself, but in this case, I'll let it slide. I couldn't tell you because of the war, and the position I was in, being a double spy can have a lot of stress on you. That's all I need to hear right now from you, I hope one day, you can love me, but caring for me is the first step. I will be here for you every step of the way. Okay?" Severus said. Hermione, with her other hand reached up to touch his cheek, rubbing the side of his face gently, and he leaned into her touch.

"Okay…okay…we'll get through this surgery, and all the other surgeries that come after that. I will fight this, if not for me, then, I'll survive because you love me. I'll survive and I will fight because you need me to be with you…and quite frankly, I need you to be with me." Hermione said determinedly. She saw his eyes water up and a tear slide down his face.

"Thank you Hermione. You don't know how much that means to me." Severus said, and as soon as he said that, Meredith Grey came in.

"We found and prepped an OR earlier than expected. Are you ready Hermione?" Meredith asked, Hermione and Severus looked at her.

"Yes, as ready as we'll ever be." Hermione said.

"Alright then, Dr. Sloan will put you under anesthesia and the surgery will last a couple of hours, Severus, you are welcome walk beside her until we reach the OR then you can wait in the waiting room." Meredith said and Mark walked in.

"Alright, we are going to prep you now, and roll you in the OR." He said as he lifted up the breaks. Meredith and Sloan started to roll Hermione out into the hall and Severus walked right beside her holding her hand.

"You better come out of this alive, or…"Severus said and Hermione laughed.

"You take one hundred points of my house?" She snickered.

"Oh, I'll take off so many points that it'll take a thousand years to bring them back up to zero." Severus said and laughed himself.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine." Hermione said and they breached the end to the road that lead to the beginning of a new one.

"I'm afraid Severus, that this is the end of the line for you, she will be okay." Meredith said.

"You promise?" Severus asked like a little kid.

"I promise." Meredith answered, and Severus nodded. As they walked through the door, Severus was left behind staring at Hermione rolling away from him. He felt his body tremble as he watched the doors swing and there were no longer any view of her anywhere. He took a deep breath and allowed his legs to take him to the waiting room. Once he found it, he took a seat and waited what felt like forever.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

**( In the Operating Room) **

Meredith, Mark, Derek, and Miranda were in the operating room and just put Hermione to sleep.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road shall we?" Mark said as he took the knife and gently cut Hermione's stomach to get the aneurysm out.

"Good God, her stomach is an absolute mess, I don't know how she lived this long without this thing exploding, and the cancer on top of that? She must be a freaking goddess." Mark said as he continued to do the operation. Miranda, Derek and Meredith were just as shocked as he was.

"Damn…I need suction. The damn thing burst as I was trying to get it out." Mark cursed.

"I need scissors' pronto." Mark said, Miranda handed him a pair and he cut out the strings.

"She's bleeding." Meredith panicked, then all of a sudden she looked up at the monitor and it started to flat line.

"Her stats are running low, and she's flat lining! We need an Epee, turn it to one hundred" Meredith said as she grabbed the machine and yelled 'clear' as she put the machine to her chest to charge her heart.

"Charge to two hundred!" Meredith yelled.

"Come on Hermione, we promised you'll make it. Now, don't make us liars." Derek said while Mark was working on fixing the problem.

**(In the Waiting Room) **

It's been two hours since Hermione went into the Operating room. Severus kept getting up from his chair and pacing back and forth, he's been antsy since she left and he's going crazy not knowing how she was doing. He needs to know if she's alright. He brought a book to read to try and help pass the time, but he only read a few pages within the last two hours because his mind was on Hermione. He sat back down again when a muggle man sat next to him.

"Who are you waiting on?" the man asked.

"My girlfriend, aneurysm problem and stomach cancer." Severus answered.

"I'm sorry man, my wife is having surgery on her brain, tumor you see, but I know she's in good hands." The man said.

"Indeed we do." Severus replied.

Another hour passed before he saw Derek walking through the doors and he immediately stood up.

"So? How is she?" Severus asked anxiously.

"Hermione is…."

_**A/N CLIFFY! I know, I'm so evil, but please tell me what you think! I will update when I can, school is almost out for the summer, so I can focus more on the story, but only if I know if I have any readers at all. The reviews keep me going! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_**Previously: **_

_**Another hour passed before he saw Derek walking through the doors and he immediately stood up.**_

"_**So? How is she?" Severus asked anxiously. **_

"_**Hermione is…." **_

**Now: **

"Going to be just fine, we had some complications, but we managed to stop it before anything else happened. She is resting in the room, and yes, before you ask, you are welcome to visit her." Derek said. Severus sighed in relief. He followed Derek to Hermione's room and saw her lying in the bed with her head resting against her pillow, fully aware of what was going on.

"Severus!" Hermione said excitingly as she straightens up. Severus rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Like my stomach's been forced out and placed back in. it hurts like hell." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"You'll get better, you just got out of surgery." Severus said.

"With what happened in the OR, we are going to have to wait a little bit before we go into surgery for the cancer, we need her well rested from this surgery, so there's going to have to be a longer stay then we thought. You might need to contact your Headmaster; it's going to be longer than we thought." Derek said.

"What happened in the OR?" Severus asked.

"As Dr. Sloan was cutting the wire for the aneurysm, it exploded before he was able to finish, and blood was squirting everywhere, and she flat lined for a second before we revived her with the defibrillator." A worried look was written all Severus' face.

"Like I said, we repaired it in time, and there should be no more complications." Derek said.

"Until the next surgery?" Hermione asked.

"A probability, but we will take much precaution." Derek said, trying to comfort them.

"Alright." Was all Hermione said.

"Call me if you need anything." Derek said, they both nodded and he left the room.

"I'm going to be fine, Severus, don't worry." Hermione said as her hand was being squeezed by Severus.

"I can't help myself but to worry." Severus replied.

"I thought we were only going to be staying a week, obviously, I'm going to stay longer, we need to tell Professor Dumbledore. I think it's time that we tell Harry and Ron as well." Hermione mentioned.

"I agree. I'll write to Albus and letting him know what's going on. He can tell Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. They may want to visit as well." Severus told her.

"I know. I also need to start doing my homework; I don't want to fall behind." Hermione said. Severus laughed at this.

"I checked all of your homework for all of your classes, you are just fine, you completed your homework through February, and you are going to be fine." Severus said.

"But…the O.W.L.S. I need to study for them!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age, there is no doubt that you'll pass your O.W.L.S. with flying colors! All you need is rest after your surgeries." Severus said.

"But-" Hermione complained.

"No buts…You will rest, and you will recover." Severus said.

"Alright, alright, go write to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione replied. Severus smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'll be right back." Severus said and walked out of the room to fetch some paper and a writing utensil.

_**BACK AT HOGWARTS **_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he heard a pecking at his window. He recognized that owl, and it was Severus' black owl. He gotten up from the chair and allowed the owl to come in and grabbed the owl from his leg.

"Thanks Hermes, I'm guessing you're staying until I reply back?" Albus asked the owl, and he hooted in reply.

"Alright then, just give yourself some time to rest as I read and reply to this letter.

_Albus,_

_We are at the Hospital, unfortunately, Derek found an aneurysm inside of Hermione and had to do surgery before it exploded and kills her before the cancer. Derek and his crew did manage to get it out, but it exploded before he managed to get it out, that's where the complication was, but they fixed it before she died thank Merlin. She needs to be well rested before she goes into the next surgery for her cancer. _

_I'm writing to you because we need to stay longer than we thought. We don't know how long we have to stay here but we are in good hands. The stomach cancer is in stage three, there will be multiple surgeries to get the cancer out because it is spreading fast. She wants you to tell Potter and Weasley. They do not know of her condition. I will keep you updated on how Hermione is doing…_

_Severus_

_P.S. Hermes likes bacon, so if you don't mind giving her that specific treat, that'll be very much appreciated. _

Albus sighed, this must be hard on the poor girl, he grabbed a piece of parchment and started the reply. After doing so, he attached the piece of parchment on Hermes leg and gave her some bacon.

"Have a safe trip." Albus said, and again the owl hooted and flew off to her destination.

_**In Gryffindor Common Room**_

Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch hanging out by the fire. They miss Hermione terribly even though it's only been a couple of days. Harry believed Ron missed her the most because every other minute he would be bringing up Hermione this, or Hermione that.

"She's coming back right Harry? I mean, this is our last year at Hogwarts, this year should be the most important. Also with the war going on! She knows we need her!" Ron said once more. Harry sighed.

"Look Ron, Hermione's parents are ill and she wants to take care of them. She's being a good daughter. She'll be back at the end of the week, will you please stop complaining? It's getting a little old I'll have to say." Harry said irritated. Ron frowned.

"Shows how much you care for her. Maybe something happened and…she won't come back…maybe death eaters have gotten to them and we don't know about it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Quit being so dramatic, she'll be back!" Harry said, when he said that he heard footsteps behind him. He knew they were the only ones in the common room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible." Professor McGonagall said. Harry and Ron turned around and their faces fell. The boys gotten up from their spot and followed Professor McGonagall to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. She said the password and walked up the stairs and the boys saw him sitting at his desk with his glasses almost hanging off his nose.

"Please, have a seat gentleman, I have some news I need to share with you, Professor McGonagall you should sit down too. This concerns Ms. Granger." Albus said. The three of them pulled up a chair and faced Albus. The only thing between them was his huge desk.

"What I am about to tell you is to be kept within yourselves. Nobody must know what is going on with Ms. Granger. Do I have your word? That includes you Professor McGonagall." Albus asked. He was deadly serious. If any of the Slytherins knew about Ms. Granger, especially Draco Malfoy, she might as well be already dead.

"Yes sir. What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She had to leave this past week because she's been incredibly ill. Professor Snape took Ms. Granger-" He said before Ronald interrupted.

"HE TOOK HER! WHY THAT BLOODY!" Ron said hot tempered before he was quieted by Albus' hand.

"Let me finish Mr. Weasley, and ten points from Gryffindor for degrading a Professor…anyways, Professor Snape took Ms. Granger to Seattle Grace Hospital in the United States. There she is being treated for stomach cancer." Albus finished. Harry, Ron and Minerva were gobsmacked.

"How-How come she never told us?" Harry asked. Ron was too shocked to say anything.

"Apparently, she never meant to get attached to you two, she had gotten to know you and love you two like the brothers she never had. Its hereditary in her family, and thought if she didn't make any friends, or got attached to anybody, she could die in peace, but luckily, Professor Snape noticed her glamour and because of the detention he gave her, he managed to save her. He's took her to one of the best muggle doctors in the world. Cancer is more of a muggle illness, and since she is muggle-born, she has unfortunately got it." Albus answered. Minerva was in tears, the boys looked at her with sad eyes, never in all of the seven years they were there, saw their head of house cry. But, there was a reason for her crying.

"When will she be back?" Minerva asked.

"We don't know, the cancer is spreading quickly, and they found that aneurysm that they had to take out. She has many surgeries she has to go through, so it will take a while, and before you even ask, you may visit her if you like, I plan on traveling this Sunday if you all would care to join me." Albus replied.

"Yes, we would like to visit her." Ron piped up, Minerva and Harry nodded in unison.

"Alright then, meet me at the gates after lunch alright?" Albus said.

"That'll work for us." Harry and Ron said together.

"Yes, that'll be just fine Headmaster." Minerva said.

"Alright then, carry on until then." Albus said while he stood up to show them to the door and the three of them left the office.

_**Back at the Hospital**_

"Whose that fascinating man?" Izzy Stevens asked George while they were standing by the nurses' station that was across from Hermione's room.

"That scary looking man over there?" George asked his voice shaky as they both stared at the man with long raven black hair and black eyes.

"Yes, that's the one George, he's hot. I heard him talk to Meredith and his voice is just…like velvet!" Izzy cooed as she had her hand in her head leaning on the desk with her eyes locked on the man in black.

"I don't know, but he looks like someone you don't want to mess with, looks like his daughter or something." George said.

"She looks nothing like the man, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes? She couldn't be his daughter, I don't see a ring on his finger, maybe his single." Izzy said. Miranda heard her as she was coming around the corner.

"That man you are ogling is a teacher, a friend of Derek's. His student is the one he's trying to take care of, she has stomach cancer and we just got out of surgery from taking out an aneurysm where she almost died in surgery. You two need to start seeing other patients, and Izzy, this isn't your case, so stay clear." Miranda warned.

"Yeah, you can't start falling in love with every patient you set eyes on." George joked. Without thinking, Izzy's face turned and angrily stormed off away from him.

"George!" Miranda scowled. He suddenly felt bad for what he said.

"Oh crap…I-I didn't mean it like that. I better go say something." George started to walk off.

"Give her space George. You've done enough, go treat the patient in room 346"Miranda said. Shaking his head he took his chart and walked off. Miranda shook her head in disbelief and walked inside Hermione's room.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" She asked.

"As good as I'll ever be I guess." Hermione said. She was getting tired of people asking her how she felt.

"Tomorrow, Derek wants to start prepping you for the first part of the surgery you'll be having for your cancer. As of now, you can't have anything to eat or drink we need your stomach to be empty and cleaned out alright?" Miranda said.

"Alright." Hermione replied.

"Who were those two people standing outside of our room by the desk? The blonde doctor and the…timid one?" Hermione asked. Miranda stuttered.

"The blonde one is Dr. Stevens and the…timid one you said is Dr. O'mally." Miranda answered.

"They seemed rather fascinated by us." Severus mentioned.

"They were just wondering about what was wrong with Miss. Hermione. They worry you know, about all the patients." Miranda tried to explain.

"Er…alright then." Hermione said.

"Why don't you relax some, and Derek will get back with you in a little while." Miranda said and walked out of the room.

"That Dr. Stevens seems to like you Severus." Hermione said. Severus grabbed her hands and clutched them in his hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Don't worry Hermione, I only have eyes for you." Severus replied, Hermione smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Their first kiss was in the hospital. Go figure.

_**A/N Thanks for reading! Oh, yes, I am putting Izzy and George in the story, as well as Alex, Callie, Arizona, April, Jackson, Owen Preston, pretty much everyone that's in Greys Anatomy. This is my story. I'm not going by the episodes in order. With that said, please review and tell me what you think! And the characters of Harry Potter and Grey's Anatomy are NOT mine. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meredith, Christina, Izzy, George, and Alex were sitting at a table in the Cafeteria eating lunch when Derek joined them. Izzy stared at both Meredith and Derek. Meredith was curious as to what was on her mind.

"Are you alright Izzy? You seem a little preoccupied." Meredith asked.

"Well, I can't help but noticing that you have a new patient. He's kind of cute." Izzy stated, Derek practically spat out his drink.

"Severus, cute? I dare say you have a thing for older men?" Derek asked cleaning up his mess. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"Well, isn't he with that young girl?" Izzy asked.

"You know I can't release that information." Derek said. Izzy whined.

"Quit your whining Stevens, I'm sure he won't be interested, I don't think you're his type." Christina said.

"Not his type? Come on now…" Izzy said.

"He likes brunet's he's in love with one at the moment." Derek said.

"DEREK!" Meredith shouted. Izzy smiled broadly and a blank look was upon Christina's face.

"Looks like somebody spilled the beans." Christina said.

"Guess I did." Derek said.

"I guess since the secret is out, Severus is going to be staying with Derek and I while he's not in the hospital with Hermione. I don't know how long they're going to be here, but I must ask that you all be respectful, you do NOT want to cross Severus, do not make him mad, you will regret it!" Meredith mentioned. George and Izzy looked at each other, George had this scared shitless look on his "face, while Izzy had this intrigued look.

"Why? Why is he so special?" Alex asked.

"We-we can't say out of secrecy. But believe me, you don't want to cross Severus Snape." Derek said. Remembering a time when he himself angered Severus and he was hexed. That giant spider scared the living daylights out of him. He was asleep when he woke up he found a gigantic spider staring him in the face, and literally peed his pants.

"Alright…by the look on your face, you must of pissed him off." Alex said.

"You can say that." Derek replied.

HG SS HG SS

Hermione was, as always, lying down in her hospital bed while Severus was reading to her silently. She loves it when he read to her, his voice is so unique and dare she say it. Sexy.

Miranda came in with her lunch tray; Severus turned his head and saw her shaking.

"What is wrong Dr. Bailey? You look like you just saw a ghost." Severus asked, he sure as hoped peeves wasn't here. That would defiantly be a bad thing.

"There's-there's a tall man with a long beard, looks like Merlin, like little round glasses, wearing greyish robes…and a weird pointy hat." Miranda said. Hermione and Severus smiled.

"That's Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster at the private school I go to." Hermione said. Then they saw him standing in the doorway. Miranda literally jumped almost spilling the food.

"Speak of the devil." Severus said and the three of them turned to face Albus.

"May I come in?" Albus asked.

"Yes you can. How are you?" Hermione asked. Albus stepped into the room and smiled at Miranda.

"I am well, this must be Dr. Bailey, am I right?" Albus asked.

"Don't be afraid my dear, I will not harm you, I am just here to visit my friends." Albus continued.

"I-I am Dr. Bailey, please….make yourself comfortable. Ms. Hermione, enjoy your lunch." Miranda hurried out of the room leaving Albus, Severus and Hermione alone.

"She is absolutely terrified of you Albus, I think you need to start wearing muggle clothing. We are in a muggle hospital after all." Severus stated, Albus took a seat on the other side of Hermione.

"I might have to do that, and apologies to Dr. Bailey for terrifying her, though that was not my intention. How are you doing Ms. Granger?" Albus asked.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." Hermione mentioned.

"I heard you had a near death experience in the operating room." Albus said, Severus stiffens and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yes I did, but I'm alright now, thanks to Dr. Sloan." Hermione answered.

"That's a good thing, I have told Minerva, Harry and Ron about your…illness, they didn't take it too well…I believe they're more upset because they think you don't trust them. Minerva is sad because she thought she'd be the first to know because she's your head of house." Albus explained.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I didn't want anybody to know." Hermione said.

"It's understandable, but always know that you can always come to one of the staff members for any trouble, illness or otherwise." Dumbledore said.

"I know that now, thank you." Hermione said.

"Severus, I have been taking over your classes when you are here…"

"I know that, I'm sure you're giving them the easy way out." Severus said, Albus smirked.

"You have been hard on them you know." Albus stated.

"You have to be hard when you're teaching a dangerous subject. I can't have too many Longbottoms." Severus half joked then Hermione playfully smacked his arm.

"Watch it you! Neville's my friend!" spoke Hermione, and Severus turned his head towards her and smiled.

"It's true…and I always have to tell you not to help him in class. He needs to learn." Severus said.

"He's good when you're not in the room, he's terrified of you!"

"Well, he's a Gryffindor, is he not? He needs to fight his fears." Severus laughed.

"If only you were nicer to him, maybe he'll be better!" Hermione said defensively.

"You know I can't do that, we are in a war, and I can't show niceness in front of Slytherins, especially when one of their fathers part of the inner circle of Voldemort." Severus said.

"True." She said practically speechless.

Albus, Severus, and Hermione spoke for another two hours before Derek came in.

"Hey, I have some news for you." He said, he looked Albus, immediately, he felt intimidated by him, for some strange feeling, and not surprisingly, Albus felt his fear of him.

"Like I said to Dr. Bailey, there is no reason you should be afraid of me, I can't hurt a fly." Albus said. Severus and Hermione both laughed in unison.

"Er, okay then, anyways, for your second surgery, me, Meredith, Dr. Bailey, and Dr. Yang will be scrubbing in for this one, we are going to start removing the cancer that's starting to spread to your brain. The only thing is, this is one of the most risky surgeries that we've ever done, We can do the surgery tomorrow, the consequences with this surgery is that you could die on the table, but we'll do are absolute best to make sure that will not happen. Also, if this surgery doesn't work, we may have to take a break and start with Chemotherapy for a while before doing another surgery." Said Derek, Severus grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles.

"What do you think Hermione?" Severus asked. Hermione looked straight into Severus' eyes.

"I'll do it. If I don't, I'll die anyways won't I? It's worth the risk." Hermione answered.

"Very well, your surgery will be at eight o clock in the morning, we'll give you dinner at five, and after that, we cannot allow you any more food. Any questions?" Derek asked.

" I don't think so, thank you." Hermione asked.

"Again let me know if you need anything, or Dr. Bailey." Derek said.

"We will." With that, Derek left the room and Albus stood up.

"I believe it is time to take my leave, I wish you well Hermione, I'll visit again soon." Albus said.

"Okay, thank you Headmaster, good night." Hermione said.

"Good night Albus" Severus said.

"Good night Hermione, Severus, sleep well." Replied Albus, and with that, he left the room and headed back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been having some writers block with this story, if anybody have any ideas, let me know! I would appreciate it! I do not want to give up on this story! **


End file.
